Una carta para Alice
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Jasper le confiesa a Alice sus sentimientos por medio de una carta y una canción que ha compuesto para ella. All Humans


**UNA CARTA PARA ALICE**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

**Nota: **Acompañen este escrito con la canción "Yo quisiera" del grupo Reik. Me inspiro mientras la escuchaba.

* * *

**JASPER**

Me dolía tanto su dolor. Me sentía impotente de no poder consolarla como era debido. De no poder detener el manantial que formaban sus lágrimas. Después de todo yo era Jasper Withlock, y en su vida solamente desempeñaba el papel de "Su mejor amigo".

Todo había comenzado hace años. Desde la primera vez que la vi cuando apenas éramos unos niños. Y ahora, ambos con 15 años de amistad, bueno, ella con 19 años y yo con 21 nos encontrábamos nuevamente aquí.

Y es que esta era la quinta vez, en menos de una semana, en la que Alice llegaba a mis brazos, en mi apartamento con el semblante lloroso y alicaído por culpa de "su novio James". Eso, para mí, que la amaba más que nada en este mundo era el acabose. Sentía unas ganas enormes de ir tras ese malnacido y desfigurarle por completo "su hermoso rostro", del que tanto se jactaba. Se lo merecía. Lo merecía por hacer sufrir de esa manera al hermoso ángel de cabello negro y finas facciones que estaba sollozando entre mis brazos.

Y, es que yo no sabía que responderle o que palabras de aliento decirle cuando sentía sus lágrimas desbordándose sobre mi camisa, no sabía cómo consolar tan inmensa tristeza al tiempo que mi hermosa hada me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué James no la quería y la lastimaba de esa manera?

Es allí, con esas sencillas palabras, que atraviesan como dagas mi alma, que me he decidido a escribirte lo siguiente. Lo que mi alma guarda solamente para ti:

_Sé que solamente soy tu mejor amigo. También se que no te puedo pedir nada más. Quiero que estas palabras las guardes por siempre en tu mente y sepas que yo estaré, siempre allí, siempre a tu lado._

_Cada vez que veo tus lagrimas, desbordado a borbotones por tus hermosos ojos oscuros como la noche eterna, quisiera tener el valor de confesarte que yo…_

_Que yo quisiera ocupar su lugar. Quisiera que no sintieras ese dolor y poder sanar tus heridas. Pero simplemente me limito a abrazarte más fuerte y a atraerte hacia mi pecho. Como si con eso pudiera confesarte todo lo que siento._

_Tus palabras, llenas de miedo y de temor inundan mi mente. Me pides consejos cuando ni yo mismo me atrevo a confesarte lo que siento. Entonces ocurre. El momento en el que tu llanto cesa y te encuentras completamente calmada y me preguntas nuevamente ¿Qué cambiar de ti?_

_Yo, quisiera tener el valor de decirte "nada". Porque eres un ángel. El ser más perfecto que sobre esta tierra ha existido._

_Pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciar una palabra, tú te culpas. Pues aseguras que todo lo malo que ocurre en tu relación con James es tu culpa, que eres tu quien comete los errores. Nunca él. Nunca James. _

_Te vuelvo a abrazar, no lo puedo evitar. Soy algo sadomasoquista ¿Sabes?_

_Pero cada vez que te abrazo, de alguna extraña manera me lleno de valor y con una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa te digo que no tienes nada que cambiar. Cuando me devuelves la mirada, solamente atino a decirte "__**Que James es un tonto, pues eres un ángel que el cielo ha enviado a la tierra, para compartir tu alegría y tu felicidad con los mortales**__"_

_Eso siempre te arranca una sonrisa. Mi ángel._

_Sosteniendo tu frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos la calma siempre vuelve a ti. Al tiempo que beso tu frente y tu cabello. Jamás me he atrevido a ir más allá. Me conformo con ello. Pues con ese gesto tu cara dibuja una deslumbrante y hermosa sonrisa._

_Lo que no sabes, es que yo quisiera ser él. Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera cambiar tus lágrimas de tristeza a felicidad._

_¿Sabes, mi pequeña Alice? Cuando te tengo así, sostenida entre mis brazos, pido al tiempo que se detenga. Que en estos pequeños instantes de felicidad, en los mismos que puedo arrancarte una sonrisa que con un sentimiento de orgullo que llena mi pecho he podido arrancarte, me armo de valor para confesarte la verdad, pero siempre hay algo que lo impide…._

_Tus labios siempre pronuncian con devoción su nombre…. "James"._

_Me siento tan impotente, tan iluso, tan…. Cuando de tus ojos vuelve a caer otra lágrima._

_Veo deslizarse sobre tus pómulos esas lágrimas, tan puras, tan finas y frágiles cual cristal, como tú. Nunca tengo el valor de confesarte. Nunca tengo el valor de llegar hasta el final. Menos aun cuando esas lagrimas, más de una vez se han perdido entre tus labios…._

_Entonces, siempre ocurre. Tu abres tus ojos, con menos tristeza, y me preguntas ¿Qué sucede Jazz? Por un momento, creo que ves más allá y que tus ojos no solo observan lo que hay, sino mi interior. Y la verdad es que temo que te hayas dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y te alejes de mí._

_Entonces, recompongo una sonrisa. Pues yo no sé qué hacer, si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo, pero tengo miedo de confesarte la verdad y me rechaces. Prefiero vivir la utópica ilusión dentro de mi mente. Aun así, por un breve instante, tan fugaz como una estrella lejana contengo la respiración y me planteo confesarte mis sentimientos. _

_Pero, ¿Sabes? mi dulce y tierna Alice. Siempre me detengo. Pero he llegado al punto de no retorno. Ya no puedo más. Te lo tengo que decir. _

_Solamente espero que por medio de esta carta me he armado del valor necesario, para decirte que ya no puedo más. Para confesarte lo que por tanto tiempo he callado por temor a perderte. Quiero confesarte, lo que mi corazón siente por ti, pues se que si no te lo digo, si no te lo confieso, un día, no muy lejano, no soportare más tu dolor y en un impulso, en un simple arrebato, hare algo de lo que me puedo arrepentir._

_Porque no hare las cosas bien y las hare por un impulso y aquello mágico que soñé, para ti y para mi, se volverá una falsa quimera y echare a perder el momento. _

_Habrá un día en el que no soportare tu tristeza y tu dolor y cual ladrón robare un beso de tus dulces labios. Y eso, mi pequeño ángel, no es algo que tú merezcas. Tú mereces un amor puro, limpio, sincero y sin falsedad o momentos robados en un falso ataque de valentía…. _

_Mi pequeño ángel, mi pequeño duende, mi hermosa hada de los sueños. __**Te amo**__ y te pido perdón por no poder guardar por más tiempo este sentimiento. Te pido perdón por no ser capaz de decírtelo de frente, pues temo ver en tus ojos tu rechazo._

_Te pido. No. Te suplico, mi pequeño ángel que me des la oportunidad de sanar cada una de las heridas de tu corazón. Déjame reemplazarlo…._

_Sé que no soy nada ni nadie sin ti. Sé que no merezco ni siquiera una de tus miradas, pero, también por medio de esta nota te suplico, que si no hay un lugar para mí en tu corazón, olvides lo confesado en esta nota y me permitas seguir siendo por lo menos "Tú mejor amigo"._

_Con amor._

_Jasper. Tu soldadito de plomo, que espera a sostener mil batallas por ti. La hermosa bailarina de cristal._

_Pd. El CD contiene la canción que he escrito para ti. Es especial y está compuesta para ti y para mí. Por eso nunca la habías escuchado._

_Me gustaría saber tu respuesta en la cafetería en la que nos vemos siempre._

_Perdóname por hablar así de James. Entenderé si jamás quieres volver a tocar ese tema conmigo o si simplemente, ya no quieres verme. Aunque yo siempre te estaré esperando._

Al terminar de leer la carta de Jasper, Alice derramaba sendas lágrimas. No podía detener sus lágrimas, ni mucho menos podía creer su suerte. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciega para no darse cuenta? Era el. Era él quien siempre había estado allí con ella y para ella. Su Jasper.

Y así fue, como un desalentado Jasper, se acerco a la vieja cafetería "Philadelphia"

De repente ella lo vio entrar y al instante se levanto. Un torbellino de finos cabellos obscuros se levanto del taburete que estaba cerca de la barra, aun sostenía esa carta entre sus manos. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que de pronto se desvaneció, cuando con pasos finos que cualquier bailarina envidiaría se acerco al ángel de cabellos rubios que tembloroso se acercaba hasta ella.

—**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo.**

Y él, como simple autómata, y temeroso de su reacción, y como buen caballero sureño, agacho la cabeza y dijo:

**Lo siento, señorita.**

Y por un instante, el tiempo pareció congelarse aquella tarde, ella le tendió la mano y el la tomo lleno de esperanza y salieron juntos de aquella cafetería, ante la atónita mirada de aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Tomados de la mano, salieron de aquella cafetería la cual había sido testigo de sus grandes tristezas, pero también de sus grandes alegrías, de su periodo de adolescencia y madurez. Pero sobre todo, había sido testigo de ese instante mágico en el que entre ambos había nacido ese sentimiento llamado: "**Amor**".

Ella dio un leve suspiro y el simplemente pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede, mi dulce Alice?

-Nada. Es solo que pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

Ambos siguieron su camino, tomados de la mano con una gran sonrisa como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

De repente, con una voz muy dulce ella dijo:

-Por cierto, yo también te amo.

* * *

**No sé si les suceda a ustedes. Pero desde que vi eclipse, no he podido dejar de escribir sobre Alice y Jasper. Bueno también sobre Emmett y Rosalie. Pero esas frases. Las que Alice le dedica a Jasper en el libro me siguen dando vueltas la cabeza y me siguen inspirando. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
